sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Episode 06
is the sixth episode of the Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo adaption. It aired on November 13, 2012. Appearance List *Nanami Aoyama *Mashiro Shiina *Sorata Kanda *Momoko *Noriko *Misaki Kamiigusa *Jin Mitaka *Chihiro Sengoku Plot The episode starts with Nanami looking for Mashino, who she doesn't find in her room. She then rushes to Sorata's room and found Mashiro sleeping there. Aoyama then wakes Mashiro up and is scolded for sleeping in a boy's room. When they both go to do Mashiro's laundry, they found Sorata was sleeping there. Waking him up as well, Nanami then also scolded him for allowing Mashiro to sleep in his room, while Mashiro, who held the baumkuchen she likes, seems to be acting innocent. Then Nanami does the laundry,when suddenly Mashiro barged in and tried to pour the detergent, but failed due to the cap still being on. Nanami soon realizes from Mashiro's glare that she prefers it when Sorato is on Mashiro duty. At the seiyuu school, Nanami, together with some of her friends there, are practicing for the upcoming audition which would then filter the students. Nanami, inspired by Mashiro while doing her manga, tries to exert more effort. Back at Sakurasou, Nanami cooked dinner. She then called the others for dinner, but when she about to call Mashiro, she found her asleep. Later, in her room, Nanami is practicing more for her upcoming audition. Meanwhile, Sorata and Jin are discussing Nanami's recent behaviour, where it's obvious that she was pushing herself a bit too hard. Jin advises Sorata to simply let Aoyama be, as both of them do not understand her situation, but Jin nevertheless leaves Kanda to his own devices. When Sorata was about to leave, he then finds out that Jin is planning to attend Osaka instead of Suimei, leaving Misaki. Sorata, back to his room, finds himself troubled with what he just knew. Unknowingly, Misaki suddenly popped out from nowhere, and asked what Sorata is blabbering about. Realizing that there is something strange, Misaki understands what Sorata's implying and started to break down. Sorata then asks Misaki what she exactly wants in her relationship with Jin, with Misaki answering that she wants to be his girlfriend. She then asks Sorata to help her. In order to cheer her up back, Sorata invites her to play a game with him, not knowing what he should tell Misaki. Next day at work Nanami is seen suffering from the effects of her working too hard. At the same time, Sorata was about to submit his work for the competition. Just after his cat caused him to accidently submitted the entry, Mashiro called him, causing Sorata to impressively fall to the ground with his chair. Mashiro was telling him that Nanami was acting strange all morning. After rushing out, the two found out that Nanami is sick from all the stress, yet she tries to go on her way to school. She then collapses, with Sorata catching her fall. After that, the whole Sakurasou dorm, minus Ryuunosuke and Chihiro, discussed Nanami's situation. The consensus is that they shouldn't let her go. Mashiro then gives her word, saying that they should let her go, seeing how hard she has worked for the competition. After Mashiro begs the body, they all agree to help her go to seiyuu school. At the school, Nanami proceeds and enters the school, while Sorata and Mashiro are sheltering at a nearby store due to rain. There, Sorata remembers his promise to buy Mashiro's debut manga. But when Sorata wants to tell about it to Mashiro, he found out that Mashiro is completely concerned about Nanami. The audition itself turned out to be a complete failure, with Aoyama's cousins mad at her. While waiting for a cab, Nanami apologizes to Sorata for causing all of them trouble. She adds that the bunch worked hard to get her to school, but she ended up failing instead. She then regrets all her hardwork. With Aoyama calling herself an idiot, Sorata then tells her to stop, saying that "if she's an idiot, the whole world is too.". He then continues that everyone in Sakurasou sees her doing the best that she can. Nanami says that all this time she just wanted someone to say the words Sorata said and cries out of happiness when Sorata said them. Back at Sakurasou, Sorata, Jin and Misaki discussed Aoyama, while Mashiro was with her, who was sleeping. The three, especially Sorata, got Jin's point when he said that "he had a different impression on her." He then continues to explain that through her actions, it showed that Aoyama was fighting something. He then says that Aoyama could not rely on anyone because she would weaken herself if she did that. It is then implied that Mashiro blames herself for Aoyama's distress. The next morning, Jin was cooking some food that Sorata then brings to her room. Aoyama is then shown telling her stuffed toy, Torajirou about the events yesterday. It is implied that Aoyama has a strong crush on Sorata. Sorata ended up feeding Nanami, as she couldn't do it herself because Mashiro was holding her hand. Sorata then explains how Mashiro understood her better than the rest, then Aoyama affirms that she would have regretted not going. Nanami then decides to give back Mashiro duty back to Sorata, who thanks her for relying on him. Preview Category:Anime Episodes